Fall For You
by paopaonim
Summary: Because tonight will be the night that i will fall for you. MinYoon BTS BxB Park Jimin x Min Yoongi YAOI


MinYoon Songfic : Fall For You

.

.

.

.

MinYoon

.

.

.

Park Jimin x Min Yoongi

.

.

.

.

 **JIMIN POV**

The best thing 'bout tonight's that we're not fighting  
It Couldn't be that we have been this way before?  
I know you don't think that I am trying  
I know you're wearing thin down to the core

.

.

Entah aku harus bersyukur atau bagaimana tapi malam ini adalah malam terbaik daripada malam malam lalu yang menegangkan yang selalu kami lewati berdua. Ya kami. Aku Park Jimin dan kekasih ku Min Yoongi.

Malam terbaik malam ini adalah dimana kami tidak bertengkar seperti biasa. Selalu bertengkar di hubungan kita yang umurnya sudah tidak sebesar biji jagung lagi. Aku tahu dia mulai lelah dengan hubungan kami. Dan dia merasa bahwa aku tidak mencoba memeprbaiki hubungan kami yang sudah rumit seperti ini. Dan semua stok kesabarannya sudah habis.

Aku tahu selama ini Yoongi bukan orang yang banyak bersabar. Dia egois, pemarah dan ketus. Namun kau bersyukur dia mau bersabar pada hubungan kami yang sudah bertahun tahun ini dan mulai merenggang semakin lama.

.

.

But hold your breath  
Because tonight will be the night  
That I will fall for you over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a boy like you is impossible to find  
You're impossible to find

.

.

Tapi malam ini, kami tidak bertengkar dan aku menyadari bahwa aku sudah terjebak pada Min Yoongi. Semua yang ada pada Min Yoongi sudah menjadi candu bagiku. Dan malam ini aku semakin jatuh dan jatuh lagi pada Min Yoongi.

Aku menahan nafasku ketika bibir mungil dari kekasih manisku ini mengatakan kata 'berakhir'. Ya berakhir. Maksudnya mengakhiri hubungan kami. Aku tahu dia lelah. Lelah dengan semuanya. Lelah dengan semua sifat kekanakanku dan semua sifat brengsekku padanya. Dan yang bisa aku katakana hanya

"please don't leave me. Or I won't live to see another day. And I swear it's true"

Dan Yoongi ku hanya diam menatapku yang berlutut di hadapannya meminta dia untuk tidak mengakhiri hubungan kami.

.

.

This is not what I intended  
I always swore to you I'd never fall apart  
You always thought that I was stronger  
I may have failed, but I have loved you from the start

But hold your breath  
Because tonight will be the night  
That I will fall for you over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a boy like you is impossible to find  
You're impossible to find

.

.

Bukan ini yang aku harapkan. Aku tahu aku memang brengsek. Setelah menyakiti kekasihku ini dan aku mengharapkan dia tidak meminta putus.

Kau sangat Bodoh Park Jimin.

Tapi memang ini yang bukan aku harapkan. Aku memang bodoh aku memang salah karena tergoda. Dan aku tidak bisa menjadi seperti apa yang Yoongi inginkan.

Aku bodoh karena membuat Yoongi kecewa

Aku bodoh karena membuat Yoongi marah

Dan aku bodoh karena membuat Yoongi meragukanku.

Tapi aku hanya ingin Yoongi percaya jika aku mencintai dia dari dulu hingga sekarang bahkan hingga mau memisahkan kami. Hanya Min Yoongi yang aku cintai. Karena serius aku bisa mati jika dia hilang. Jika dia meninggalkanku aku tidak yakin aku bisa hidup. Karena hanya Min Yoongi yang aku inginkan. Karena dia yang bisa membuatku bertekuk lutut padanya. Hanya Min Yoongi dan tidak ada yang lain.

.

.

So breathe in so deep  
Breathe me in, I'm yours to keep  
And hold on to your words 'cause talk is cheap  
And remember me tonight when you're asleep

Because tonight will be the night  
That I will fall for you over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a boy like you is impossible to find  
You're impossible to find  
.

.

 **JIMIN POV END**

Jimin memeluk Yoongi yang mulai meneteskan air mata erat.

"uljima hyung. Kau harus tahu bahwa aku selalu mencintaimu. Aku Park Jimin sudah jatuh padamu hyung. Maafkan segala kebodohanku. Tapi kau harus percaya bahwa aku mencintaimu dari awal kita bertemu hingga selama lamanya. Aku selalu mencintaimu hyung." Kata Jimin. Yoongi memejamkan matanya, menarik nafasnya dalam, menghirup wangi maskulin Jimin dan terisak, memikirkan bagaimana jika kekasih bocahnya ini meninggalkannya.

"hiks hiks" isaknya. Jimin menenangkan Yoongi dengan usapan di kepala Yoongi

"believe me hyung. You're the only one. Jangan pikirkan apa apa dan percayalah bahwa aku selalu mencintaimu. Jangan kotori bibir manismu dengan isakkan dan kata kata yang membuatmu tidak manis lagi hyung. Jangan. Aku mohon. Beri aku kesempatan kedua hyung. Dan aku akan membuktikan jika Min Yoongi adalah satu satunya untukku. The one and only" kata Jimin sambil menangkup pipi Yoongi di akhir dan mengusap air mata Yoongi. Jimin menatap mata Yoongi dalam.

.

.

Tonight will be the night  
That I will fall for you over again  
Don't make me change my mind

Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
You're impossible to find

.

.

"percayalah padaku sekali lagi Yoongi hyung. Maafkan aku karena tidak sekuat yang kau bayangkan dan yang kau inginkan tapi tetaplah disampingku hyung dan genggam tanganku. Agar aku tetap kuat. Dan selalu di sampingku hyung. karena hanya Yoongi hyung selalu membuatku jatuh dan jatuh lagi pada semua pesonamu hyung. maafkan jika aku tidak seperti mencari jalan dari semua masalah kita dan membuat bibir manismu mengeluarkan kata kata terkutuk itu. " kata Jimin menatap mata Yoongi dalam. Jimin mencium bibir Yoongi pelan dan dibalas juga oleh Yoongi. Ciuman Jimin lembut, tanpa nafsu. Dimana ciumannya menampilkan perasan sayang Jimin pada Yoongi.

Jimin melepaskan ciumannya dan memeluk Yoongi. Membawa Yoongi yang lelah menangis ke ranjangnya dan menarik selimut menyelimuti tubuh mereka berdua. Jimin memeluk Yoongi , mengelus kepala Yoongi menenangkan Yoongi, menyanyikan lullaby yang biasanya dia gunakan saat Yoong mengalami Insomnia.

"aku mencintaimu hyung. jangan berbicara kata terkutuk itu lagi. Aku sangat mencintaimu hingga rasanya hampir mati melihatmu menangis seperti ini. ayo kita jadikan malam ini dan malam seterusnya menajdi malam seperti dulu dimana kita seperti remaja yang jatuh cinta sedang hangat hangatnya. " kata Jimin pada Yoongi yang mulai terlelap.

"mimpikan aku dalam tidurmu hyung. dan ketika bangun nanti, mari kita buka lembaran baru" kata Jimin lirih sambil mencium kening Yoongi lembut.

.

.

.  
END

.

.

.

A/n: haiii, aku sedih sendiri nulisnya. Aku sebenernya lagi ga ada mood buat nulis, bahkan os&d nya MinYoon aja aku belum lanjutin dan ada ff baru oneshoot yang baru setengah jadi. Padahal aku mau update kef fn tapi sumpah itu belum selesai dan aku tiba tiba buntu ide.

Dan kalo ff ini, aku buat pas aku lagi denger lagu dank arena playlistnya random tiba tiba keputer lagu ini dan kepikiran buat bikin ff ini. aku tadinya mau buat adegan berantemnya Jimin sama Yoongi, tapi karena bener bener ga ada mood jadilah begini hasilnya.


End file.
